Kidnap My Heart
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: New transfer student, Meg has a few of the male students swooning over her. But when her secret is revealed will she able to keep the friends she has, or lose them? Senri/Oc, Zero/ Oc. Some what O.O.C. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Original characters, story, and plot are mine


'Cross Academy' I thought to myself as I packed my suit cases, and wheeled them down to the first story living room.  
"You ready?" I heard my grandfather  
"You never told me why I have to attend Cross Academy"  
"A school for humans, and vampires for you is a safe haven" I sighed  
"But how will Cross Academy be a safe haven for a half bred like me?" I asked slightly confused  
"Because to everyone, but Kain Cross you will be a regular human" My grandfather cuffed a blue diamond cut bracelet around my right wrist "This bracelet will hold in the vampire part"  
"So I'm guessing if I were to loose it then vampires will know of my existence?"  
"Yes"  
"I don't understand why being a vampiresa is a bad thing"  
"Because half breeds don't exist you're the only one in history"  
"Oh am I enrolled yet?"  
"Yes, but as Kaname's younger cousin"  
"Wait whose Kaname?" I asked  
"A pure blood vampire"  
"Like you, and father?"  
"Yes" I sighed I always knew my grandfather stretched the truth" Now go, and get a shower the driver will be here in an hour"  
"Yes grandfather" I ran up the stairs, and went to grab a shower fifteen to twenty minutes later I finished up, and went to get dressed. I slipped on a mid lower thigh high dark grey skirt, zipped the back, then pulled on a cotton white short sleeve shirt, my charcoal knee high socks then followed by my black boots, snapped my red belt to my skirt lastly I put my russet hair up into pig tails. I tied my jacket around my slender waist, and took the elevator down to the first floor, and met my grandfather, and the family driver  
"Hello Winston" I said  
"Hello Miss, so I take it you'll be attending the famous Cross Academy" I nodded  
"Will you be driving today?"  
"Yes" Winston replied as he took two of my four suit cases. As a child I learned never to ask if the house help if they needed me I thought it was rude, but never back talked my grandfather.  
A pair of heavy foot steps were heard coming down from our California mansion  
"Megen are you ready?" He asked  
" A bit nervous, but ready"  
"That's a good girl" Rolling my silvery blue eyes I grabbed my brown leather book bag, and got into the limo after grandfather was in, Winston took off the highway, and towards the Los Angeles air port  
"I don't understand why you can't come with me grandfather"  
"Have I not told you?" I shook my russet head no  
"Sun light kills vampires my dear girl"  
"Oh" I went back to reading a highlander book, seeing how I'd be going to a private boarding school I made sure to pack some light reading "So where is Cross Academy?" I asked  
"On the outskirts of Tokyo, don't worry you'll be fine"  
"I don't see why I'm enrolled as Kaname's cousin, I'm not even a pure blood" That's when my grandfather sighed  
"Its in order to keep you safe, and don't forget to wear your bracelet" Little did I know that my bracelet sucked out my life force  
"I'll never take it off" I said still reading the highlander book I brought he smiled  
"Mr. Hirano we are here"  
"Thank you Winston" Winston stopped the limo, and grabbed my suit cases, placing them on a cart.  
I blinked as my grandfather gave me a messenger bag "Give this to Head Master Cross"  
"Kay" I took the bag, slug it over my right shoulder I bit my lower lip getting scared when Winston put a semi heavy item in my open palms I looked down, and saw my cross bow "Thank you"  
"Welcome Miss" I smiled at him to which he smiled back "You must go"  
"Right well see you later" He nodded as I pulled the cart behind me as I entered the Los Angeles air port a stewardess was nice enough to help me with my suit cases as well  
" You seem to be going on vacation"  
" I wish it was so, but I'm attending a private boarding school called Cross Academy"  
"Ah yes I remember that Academy"  
"You went there?" I asked  
"Oh yes it happens to be a great school my name is Tanya call me if you need any thing" I smiled as I took my seat next to the plane's window I found myself looking thru the window at the ground below a half an hour later the plane took off into the air as the stars danced in the moon light around mid night I fell to sleep, and slept thru the next day at noon the following day Tanya lightly tapped my left shoulder "We're almost there"  
"Oh thanks"  
"Welcome" I yawned, rubbing my silvery blue eyes as I sat up, I ate lunch, and waited for the plane to land in the Tokyo air port once the plane landed, Tanya helped me with my suit cases as well as getting me a cab that was going straight to Cross Academy  
"Best of luck"  
"Thank you Tanya" She smiled , and waited with me for the Cross Academy cab once the cab showed up Tanya told the driver where to take me  
"Get in kid" I blinked, loaded my suit cases into the trunk, and slid into the back seat. Once I shut the door the driver took off, half an hour of traffic we finally made it to the academy, he stopped the cab, and helped me with my suit cases "That will be 600 yen" He told me I grabbed a collection of bills, and gave it to him  
"Keep the change" I said as I grabbed my first two suite cases, and walked thru the silver gates to the academy a man with long sandy blonde hair met me at the building  
"You must be Kaname's younger cousin; Megen"  
"Yes sir"  
"I'm Headmaster Cross I'll help you with your cases"  
"Um thanks" He just smiled at me as he walked down to the curb, and grabbed my remaining two suit cases, and we walked into the Academy  
"Welcome to Cross Academy"  
"Thank you Headmaster" As we walked into the Academy we were met by two students I assumed one was a male with short silver hair with purple eyes, and the other was a girl with short brown hair, and light brown eyes  
"Ah Yuki, Zero I'd like for you two to met Megen Hirano she comes to us from the states"  
"Really?" Yuki asked "Where from?"  
"California"  
"That's neat welcome to Cross Academy"  
"Megen happens to be Kaname's younger cousin" Headmaster Cross told them I sighed I hated when people lied that's when Yuki's eyes lit up  
"You're Kaname's cousin?"  
"Um yea though its been like forever since I've seen him"  
"Would you like to help Yuki, and Zero with the switch over tomorrow?" Cross asked me  
"I'd love to"  
"Great depending upon how well you do I might promote you"  
"Promote me?"  
"Yes to a full guardian you see the school's student body is divided up into two groups the Day Class which is made up of humans"  
"So what is the other class?"  
"Ah yes the Night Class is made up of hmm how do I tell you without scaring you?"  
"I can handle it"  
"Very well then the Night Class is made up of vampires ranging from pure bloods to level c vampires" My silvery blue eyes went wide  
"Wow Headmaster?" I asked  
"Yes Megen"  
"Do half vampires exist?"  
"I have heard of only one, and it was a male one why do you ask?"  
"Just curious"  
"I see Yuki, Zero will you two be so kind as to show Megen to her dorm room?"  
"Yes father" Yuki replied Just as we were about to walk off to the girl's dorms a male with deep black hair showed up out of nowhere, and looked over at me, and Yuki  
"Whose that?" I asked Zero  
"Kuran" The male smiled at me I noticed he had fangs 'Holy shit' I thought to myself as he walked up to us  
"Ah dearest cousin I'm happy to see you at last" I rolled my silvery blue eyes at Kuran whom just chuckled  
"Ah yes well I've been busy back at the mansion"  
"How's grandfather?" He asked me  
"Well his health is failing him, but he never talks about it, oh that reminds me" I reached into my jacket pocket, and pulled out a rather large envelope, and gave it to the headmaster he looked at it "Its from my grandfather"  
"I see I'll have to thank him"  
"He also plans to send more soon"  
"How can you be Kaname's cousin if you're human?" Yuki asked me now confused  
"Long story Yuki" Kaname replied "Hope to see you at the switch over cousin"  
"I'll be there Kaname" He smiled again I found myself smiling back Yuki gasped  
"You're a vampire!" I laughed  
"No I'm not these are fake fangs I bought from a Halloween shop back home" I lied to her I didn't plan on telling her I was a half vampire. . . Well not yet anyways  
"Oh well that's good" Kaname just shook his black head as he went back to the school house leaving me alone with the headmaster's children  
"Guess its time to give you a tour before we show you to your dorm room then" Zero said.  
We walked thru the school's forest when the smell of blood caught my nose  
"I think someone's hurt" I replied, Zero looked over at me as we continued to walk. That's when Yuki tensed up  
"What's wrong Yuki?" Zero asked concerned  
"Something's not right" I jumped onto a near by tree branch, and saw a rouge vampire also known as level e my grandfather warned me about them I jumped down my right wrist hit the ground, and my bracelet shattered into pieces  
"She's right Zero I saw a level e closing in" Just than we were surrounded by level E's . I saw that Yuki reached for a metal rod, Zero a gun two of them went down, Zero looked over at me, and noticed I was holding a cross bow in my right hand  
"How'd you. . .?" Zero asked me  
"My mother was a Vampire Hunter this cross bow belonged to her she passed it along to me before she died"  
" I didn't know you could do that Megs" Yuki said  
"Its not over yet" I said I pointed to the group I then saw a crimson whip split three in half  
"Shiki, Akatsuki what are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked the duo  
"Thought we come, and help" Shiki replied softly  
"Whose the fresh blood?" I heard another male ask which caused me to snarl my vampire fangs showed as I did so Shiki, Akatsuki, and the blonde all gasped  
" Watch it blood sucker!" I snarled again  
"Calm down you two" Akatsuki said to the short blonde  
"She started it"  
"I don't think her cousin Kuran would be pleased to hear you attacking his younger cousin Aido" Zero said with a bit of a smile on his lips Aido gasped  
"Excuse me mi lady" I sighed  
"Fine now go away" Zero laughed when he saw Aido bow down to me before he left I took Yuki off to the side "Listen I need to tell you something" Before I could more rouge vamps attacked snarling I attacked them by hand, snapping their necks the gang looked at me with dropped jaws, and wide eyes I could help, but laugh "Now that's what I call fun"  
"Megen you're hurt" Yuki noticed my right wrist, and that the blue bracelet was missing from it. I looked down at my right wrist only notice my bracelet was gone.  
Zero sniffed the air, and tensed up as he looked my way  
"What are you?" Zero asked me  
"I'm human" Zero shook his silver head as if to say no


End file.
